This inpatient and outpatient Clinical Research Center has as its principal purposes 1) to facilitate the transfer of basic knowledge generated in our research laboratories to the clinical arena, in respect both to the elucidation of pathogenetic mechanisms and to the better care of patients, and 2) to augment collaborations between our clinicians and researchers. Twenty-two research projects are proposed. Among these are studies in human bone marrow transplantation, including treatment of graft versus host disease, assessment of systems currently used for histocompatibility typing in respect to bone marrow transplantation, the source of complicating cytomegalovirus infection, and other questions in the biology of marrow replacement. The immunologic factors associated with the evolution of hepatitis B virus infection from acute hepatitis to chronic active hepatitis will be the subject of another study. The contribution of Hageman factor-kininogen and complement systems to progressive interstitial lung disease, bronchial asthma, iodide sensitivity and other inflammatory disorders will be tested. The usefulness of thoracic duct drainage in conjunction with immunosuppressive drugs in reversing the autoimmunity of rheumatoid arthritis will be studied. Red cell ghosts will be used to deliver specific therapeutic agents in Gaucher's disease and iron overload syndromes. The behavior of a family of human growth hormones will be studied in relation to various pituitary release stimuli. Other investigations include studies on cholesterol, lipoprotein, and weight loss, activation of the terminal components of human complement in autoimmune diseases and oxygenation in hypoxic chronic obstructive pulmonary disease.